A quickie
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Itachi and Deidara meet every week for thirty minutes to spend some time together and those thirty minutes are filled with passion, needing the other for some pleasure. ItaDei, yaoi, lemon, oneshot. Reuploading, because it got deleted!


Reuploading, because it got deleted. Sorry if you already read this!

...

A soft breeze lingered through the trees, the rustling off the leaves the only thing that broke the silence around him. He was sitting on a log, just simply waiting with his eyes closed. It wouldn't be long before the other was here, but for now he would just enjoy the silence since it would be broken soon enough. Not that he minded, not at all. Otherwise he wouldn't have come. Then he wouldn't have to feed Kisame another lie that the blue man certainly didn't believe. But Kisame would never call him out on anything. It wasn't of his concern anyway. It was all Itachi's choice, foolish as it was.

A branch snapped under someone's foot, deliberately stepped on to let Itachi know he had arrived. But he wouldn't come out of the trees yet, instead circling around the open space the raven was currently sitting in. Something the blonde found necessary, as if to check if everything would be alright and he wouldn't suddenly be attacked. A genjutsu making a fool out of him again.

Slowly Itachi rose from the log and stretched his body lightly, not even having to look Deidara's way to know where he was. Not that it mattered, because as soon as Itachi stood up, Deidara would be right behind him.

'Sorry for the wait, un,' Deidara whispered, his hot breath tickling Itachi's neck. They were so close already, almost touching. 'Sasori didn't buy my excuse, so he made me stay longer. At least he didn't ask where I was really going.'

Itachi turned to face the blonde, bringing his hand up to cup Deidara's cheek and pull him into a soft kiss. He didn't respond to Deidara's words, not wanting to waste more time. Why talk about why the other was late when they could spend their time together much better…

Lips slowly moved over each other, hands from both going up to unbutton their cloaks and throw them off to the side. They just moved automatically, moving down to their knees as their lips stayed locked, hands moving under clothes already to feel as much skin as possible. Soon shirts were off as well and Itachi found himself on top of Deidara, arms wrapped around his neck and legs parted so that he could get comfortable between them.

After that first time they met Itachi had never thought it would all go so easy. The way they just moved in sync, knowing just where to touch and how to move to make it better for the other. And of course now they also knew when to talk, which was not a lot. Simply because Itachi didn't like to talk much and Deidara because he didn't want to be reminded of those red eyes and his first meeting with them.

Itachi moved from Deidara's lips to his neck, pulling soft moans from the blonde's mouth. Pale hands already moved towards the waistband of Deidara's pants, not wasting any time in taking them off. It would just be a short moment they could share together. They only had about half an hour before either of their partners would come and look for them. But the short time they had together only made them move faster, wanting to have feel as much of each other's body for as long as possible.

Not long after Deidara's pants had gone off, Itachi's was already flying through the air, landing somewhere soon forgotten about. They hadn't even worn boxers, knowing it only costs more time they didn't have.

Now Deidara found himself in Itachi's lap, facing the raven as their lips were once again joined in a sloppy kiss as the blonde rocked his body back and forth, teasing both of their erections against one another. A groan escaped Itachi's lips as Deidara bucked his hips forward, biting on the blonde's bottom lip lightly and looking up at him through half lidded eyes, seeing the lust shine right back. Waiting a week for this every time was rather hard and every day that passed the need got worse. Masturbating just didn't feel the same and it wasn't enough. They just needed more.

A pale hand felt around on the soft grass until it grasped his cloak, pulling it towards him as he searched the pockets for the lube he had brought, while the other teased Deidara's entrance already, warning him for something else. The moan that left Deidara's lips let Itachi know that the blonde was definitely ready for more.

Quickly Itachi slicked his fingers up with the lube and brought them around Deidara's form, slowly inserting the first finger. Immediately the blonde started moving along, going up and down, letting the finger slide in and out at a nice pace. Impatient little terrorist bomber he was… Not that Itachi was any better, sliding the second finger in after only a few thrusts of the first. But Deidara didn't mind, showing it off with throwing his head back and thrusting himself harder down on the two fingers, moans spilling off his lips. Deidara was always so vocal and this was the only time Itachi didn't really mind.

Stretching Deidara as good as possible, but still hurrying it up as fast as possible, Itachi pressed in the third finger, a shiver running down his spine when he noticed how tight it really was. He could already feel the walls squeezing around his cock, forcing him to thrust in deeper and deeper.

Slowly Itachi started pushing Deidara back down on the grass, getting between his legs again and forcing his three fingers in as far as possible, wriggling them around to tease Deidara's walls. The blonde was already a moaning mess down on the soft grass, the blond hair displayed around him much like a halo. The legs were parted further, hips thrusting down on the fingers as Itachi pushed them back up. A loud almost scream left Deidara's throat when his prostate was hit and Itachi saw this as Deidara being ready, because even if it pleasured the blonde, Itachi just needed some attention himself.

The raven leaned down between Deidara's legs and kissed him forcefully, aligning himself with his puckered hole and slowly pressing in until he was completely encased by the soft walls, them squeezing lightly around his cock. A breathless sigh left Itachi's lips, as if to say finally. Finally this moment had come and they were joined again, focusing on pleasuring each other and themselves.

'Move,' Deidara breathed out, impatiently moving his hips down a little and that was all Itachi needed. He leaned back and grabbed a hold of Deidara's arms, spreading them as far as they could go and then started to thrust roughly into the prepped hole.

Deidara threw his arms out, trying to get a hold on some grass, but it kept breaking off in his hands. His back must now be smeared with green grass stains and dirty mud, but he didn't care. He would shower afterwards or just not pay attention to it. He would still wear a cloak over it. It was all worth it, being pushed back and forth on the grass as the cock reached deeper and deeper inside of him. His lips were constantly parted, letting moan after moan spill off his lips and drool slowly slipping out of the corner of his mouth, not even noticing it as the pleasure was too much.

Lips found themselves back on Deidara's neck, marking him roughly as Itachi bit down on the soft skin. This was all to keep sounds of his own in, not wanting to show too much pleasure, but god, did Deidara's body feel good.

And then he aimed his thrusts right, his cock brushing right over Deidara's prostate and after this it all just moved on his own. Deidara made sure that every thrust was delivered to the same spot, his hips moving down to meet every thrust Itachi gave him and the raven just let soft groans spill of his lips now, his pace picking up more and more. The slapping of skin on skin now joined the sounds around them, the rustling of the leaves not even noticeable anymore.

Nails clawed at Itachi's back, screams of pleasure leaving the blonde's parted lips, his head thrown back in pleasure, trashing around from left to right, because he just couldn't keep it still. And then with a sudden shudder, running all the way through Deidara's body, the blonde came, his seed spilling all over his own stomach.

It surprised them both a little, but Itachi wouldn't be stopped. He changed his position a little and started thrusting a little slower, slamming in as hard as he could and then slowly pulling out as far that only the head was still in. Sloppily he kissed Deidara again, the blonde only lazily responding as he was exhausted from his orgasm.

And then a warmth started building up in his abdomen, slowly spreading towards the rest of his body. His groans got a little louder, even for Itachi unable to hold back. His thrusts became more erratic and even Deidara let some soft moans leave his lips now, ready for Itachi's orgasm. 'I-I'm coming,' Itachi said softly and at that moment Deidara reached over and grabbed Itachi's ass tightly, giving them a hard squeeze as the raven came, making the experience even more intense. With a shiver they both relaxed again, their bodies now limp on the grass.

They just laid there for a few minutes, relishing in the moment they had shared and of course just being completely drained. It was Itachi who moved first, crawling off Deidara and collecting all the pieces of clothing he had been wearing, putting them on along the way. Fully dressed he walked back towards Deidara and crouched down, a sudden soft smile forming on his lips.

'Always in such a hurry,' Deidara mused as he felt Itachi's hand grab his chin and pull him forward, kissing him softly as some sort of goodbye.

When Itachi leaned back again, some sort of sadness stained his face. 'I wish we didn't have to.' And with that Itachi turned around and walked off. He really didn't want to leave yet, but he had arrived first and his partner was also the one to worry the most. Maybe some time he would tell Kisame and just spend a day with Deidara instead of just spending these few minutes with the blonde.

Love could not be shown in such short moments, although Itachi did try is hardest to make sure Deidara knew just how much Itachi loved him.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
